1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk reproducing device for reproducing the video/audio information recorded on an optical disk such as a DVD (digital video disk), and more particularly to an optical disk reproducing device having a function of instantaneously reproducing main video/audio information without displaying an opening screen and a menu screen set for the optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional technique as disclosed in JP-A-125049, i.e. in an optical disk reproducing device in which a menu composed of track numbers of an optical disk with video/audio information recorded and titles representative of the contents of the video/audio information is displayed and a desired track number is selected from the displayed menu to reproduce the video/audio information corresponding to the selected track number, prescribed segments corresponding to a plurality of track numbers in the menu are successively reproduced and during successive reproduction of the prescribed segments, when “continuous reproduction” is selected by an operation of a selecting key, the successive reproduction of the prescribed segments is stopped and the video/audio information corresponding to the track during the successive reproduction of the prescribed segments is continuously reproduced so that the track number with desired video/audio information recorded thereon can be selected without seeing the menu screen.
In the conventional technique as described above, without seeing the menu screen, prescribed segments corresponding to a plurality of track numbers in the menu can be successively reproduced and during successive reproduction of the prescribed segments, when “continuous reproduction” is selected by an operation of a selecting key, the successive reproduction of the prescribed segments can be stopped and the video/audio information corresponding to the track during the successive reproduction of the prescribed segments can be continuously reproduced. However, the main video/audio information cannot be instantaneously reproduced without the opening screen and the menu screen set for the optical disk being displayed, from the first chapter included in the first title of the video/audio information recorded on the optical disk.